Save You
by mysticalflute
Summary: An alternate version of "The Stable Boy".
1. Chapter 1

I just want to make this clear right now... this is a _SHORT STORY._ I don't plan on it being more than 4 or 5 chapters, max. So if there is a huge time jump or two, that's why.

* * *

Snow White sighed as she gazed around the deep forest. She didn't want to be here – she really didn't. It had only been about a year since her mother's passing, and yet her father was determined to find another mother for her. While the thought of having someone to call 'mother' was appealing to the eleven year old girl, she also knew that no one would be able to take the place of her mother, Queen Eva.

She knew her father wanted what was best for her, but she also wanted to be happy – like her mother wanted for her.

"Johanna, when are we going to go back to the palace?" she asked softly, not wanting to interrupt what her father was doing with the guards.

"Soon Snow, I'm sure… just don't worry about it."

The ebony-haired girl sighed again as she adjusted her grip on the reins. She was growing bored – but she didn't want to seem like a brat. Since her mother's death, Snow had been working on getting better, to be a kind and gentle leader. She did not want to be angry or brash now, especially because she knew her father was still mourning, and trying to move on.

Her horse jolted, and Snow White screamed as it suddenly bolted away from the group, the forest becoming a blur around her as she tried desperately to stop her loyal creature. She didn't understand what was going on – her horse was always so well-behaved. She never freaked out like this, and Snow hadn't heard anything that could have spooked her…

The girl screamed again, hoping that by some miracle, someone would be able to hear her, and stop the horse!

They burst out of the forest, into a wide expanse of land. Snow whimpered. "HELP!" she screamed, seeing two figures she thought were people. "HELP ME PLEASE!"

Suddenly, a woman appeared on a horse next to her. "Jump! I'll catch you, I promise!" she said, holding out one of her arms.

Snow took a deep breath, whimpering a little. What if the woman dropped her? What if she missed?

Then again, she had a high chance of dying on the runaway horse as well – and the woman was giving her the opportunity to be safe. She needed to take it.

So, taking a deep breath, Snow forced herself to let go of the reins of her horse, jumping into the woman's awaiting arm. She felt herself be pulled against the woman's chest, and she sighed in relief as the horse stopped, Snow jumping to the ground – nearly kissing it with relief.

"Thank you," she breathed as she looked at the woman, who had crouched down in front of her in concern. "You saved my life…"

"Are you alright?" the woman asked. "Not hurt?"

Snow nodded. "Yes… I'm okay… are you?"

The woman nodded. "Yes, I'm fine."

"Good. I wouldn't want you getting hurt for me…" Snow replied.

"Oh, don't say that! You were in danger!"

A man ran over to them. "Are you both alright?" he asked.

Snow nodded at the man and smiled. "Yes, thank you… I'm Snow. Snow White."

The woman smiled. "It's very nice to meet you Snow. I'm Regina, and this is my… my… _friend_, Daniel."

Snow tilted her head, confused at the way the woman had said the word 'friend'. She'd chosen the word carefully, like something would happen if she dared to say anything else. However, her mother had taught her not to pry into other people's lives, so she didn't ask.

"What happened anyway?" the man – Daniel – asked.

Snow looked up at him. "I don't know. I was in the woods with my father and… all of a sudden she just took off like that. I didn't see or hear anything that would have spooked her…"

"That's really strange," Daniel mused, frowning in confusion at what she'd said. Snow felt nervous at the fact that this adult seemed to be concerned at why the horse had suddenly decided to go seemingly insane.

"Do you think she'll be okay?" Snow asked of her horse. "She's always been so loyal…"

Daniel nodded. "I can go find her. I'll be back."

Snow and Regina nodded as Daniel took off on Regina's horse to find Snow's.

"You are in love with him, aren't you?" she said to Regina softly.

The woman stared down at her in shock. "How… how did you guess that?"

Snow smiled at her. "I see the way you looked at him… the way you watched him as he left to go find my horse. I've seen it before, with my… my parents…" She looked down, a sudden wave of sadness crashing over her. She missed her mother so much, and Regina reminded her of the woman.

"Are you alright, Snow? You look so sad…"

Snow looked away, but Regina knelt down to look at her anyway. Snow blinked away the tears that were in her eyes and nodded a little. "It's just… my mother died… and I miss her so much…"

"Oh…" the woman whispered. "Oh sweetheart, I'm so sorry… what was your mother's name?"

"Eva… she was Queen Eva…"

* * *

Regina stared at the young girl as she stated her mother's name.

She'd saved the _princess._

_The princess._

The reality of what she'd done hit her like the runaway horse Daniel was currently chasing after.

"You… you're _Princess_ Snow White?"

The young girl nodded, frowning a little. "Is everything alright? You look like you've just seen a ghost…"

Regina couldn't help but chuckle at that. "Oh sweetheart, I'm fine. I just… I never saved a princess before. You're much prettier than the posters announcing your birthdays depict you to be."

Snow White smiled. "Thank you… that is very kind of you to say."

Regina smiled. "Come, Snow. Let's relax on the hill. Daniel will know where to meet us."

The older brunette led her young friend to the top of the hill she and Daniel had been having a picnic on before the horse had appeared out of nowhere. "Are you hungry?" she asked. "Daniel packed plenty of food, and I don't think we'd be able to eat it all."

Snow nodded. "Thank you. I am pretty hungry…"

The two settled down onto the blanket to await the arrival of either Daniel or someone from the palace to come and get Snow and take her back to… wherever she'd been when the horse went wild.

"Snow, what were you doing out in the woods?" Regina asked curiously. It wasn't normal for young princesses to be out in the woods alone.

"My father is traveling the kingdom, looking for a woman to be my new mother…" the girl said, her head tilting downward again. The look on her face pained Regina, who instantly regretted asking the question.

"You don't want a new mother, do you?" Regina asked softly.

The girl didn't look up this time, but still shook her head. "No. I want my mother back. Eva. Not a step-mother… although… if I may be frank, Regina?"

Regina nodded, not wanting the girl to have to force back her opinion if she was hurting due to her mother's death. "You may say whatever is on your mind, Snow."

"If I could choose anyone to be my new mother… I would choose you. You saved my life, Regina. That's not something I can pay you back for."

The woman was touched, she really was. "Oh Snow…" she said, leaning over to embrace the girl. "That is very sweet of you. I bet your mother is looking down on you right now, and is so proud of you… but you must understand that I'm in love with Daniel, and not your father." Hell, she didn't even know Leopold – just of him.

"I know. And you deserve to be happy," Snow said with a slow nod. "But… when I go back with father, will I be able to see you again?"

Regina smiled at the young girl. "Of course you can." She felt a connection to the girl somehow, and really wanted to stay in contact with her.

"SNOW!" a woman's voice suddenly cried. Regina looked up sharply as an older woman riding a horse appeared from the forest. "Snow! Oh thank the Gods!"

"Johanna!" the girl said, springing up from where she'd been seated. "You found me!"

Regina stood as well, looking at the older woman curiously, who shared the look at her.

"Regina," Snow said. "This is Johanna, my caretaker. Johanna, this is Regina. She's the one who saved me…"

"You saved Princess Snow?" the woman – Johanna – asked.

She couldn't help but give a sheepish nod and shrug. "Yes, I am…"

"Thank you…" the woman breathed, getting off the horse and giving Regina a crushing hug. "You have no idea how grateful the king will be to hear that his daughter is safe…"

Regina's smile grew. "Anyone would've done the same…"

Well, maybe not her mother, but even so…

Johanna and Snow left soon after Daniel returned, Snow's now-calmed horse in tow, and Regina smiled as she watched them leave, Snow refusing to ride alone.

She had saved a princess. She should be having wonderful thoughts right now.

So why did a small feeling of apprehension seem to be blocking those from her mind?


	2. Chapter 2

"You've finally done something right!" her mother cheered as Regina looked at herself in the mirror before her riding practice.

The young woman frowned. "What are you talking about moth – " she was cut off though, by her mother's magic engulfing her, changing her into a beautiful blue ball gown. "Mother!" she cried. "What are you doing?"

"Regina, you've rescued the princess, don't you understand? And the king is on his way here right now!" Cora explained, taking her daughter's hands, a wide smile on her face. Regina had never seen her mother smile so brightly before, and, to be honest, it scared her. She knew what her mother could be like.

"He's on his way? Here?" Regina asked, going slightly pale. Her little talk with Snow White last night, about Eva being dead, and her lonely… oh Gods she hoped Snow hadn't spoken to her father, not after knowing that Regina loved Daniel and wanted to marry him instead.

The king entered, being led in by her father, Henry, and Regina curtseyed, silent, scared to even say anything.

"Welcome to our home, King Leopold," her mother said for her.

Regina nodded numbly.

"Ah, so you're the Regina my daughter has been chattering non-stop about…" Leopold said. "She was right, you are beautiful, my dear."

Regina could only give him a slight smile, her heart hammering in her chest in complete fear. "Thank you," she managed to whisper. "That is very kind of you to say."

Leopold gave her a kind smile. "I would like to invite you to live in my palace, and take up a job working as my daughter's riding instructor."

"Riding instructor?!" her mother shouted, once again drowning out any small flicker of hope Regina had. "My daughter is worth more than being a riding instructor, your majesty!"

Regina sighed. "Mother, don't be so rude to the king!" Honestly, if the woman wasn't careful, the king would hire that imp she'd been hearing so much about lately when she went into the village.

"Madam, don't take offence. Your daughter would, of course, live in the palace, and have anything her heart desired," Leopold explained.

"I thought you were looking for a new bride, King Leopold," her mother said. "Surely my daughter would make a perfect companion to you and your daughter."

Leopold smiled a little, and Regina's heart sank again.

"Yes, she is quite a looker, madam," Leopold said. "However… I believe your daughter would be better suited for someone closer to her age. She doesn't deserve to be shackled to an old king like me."

He was sweet… and Regina was so grateful that Leopold wasn't here to propose to her, and simply wanted her to be a riding instructor to young Snow White.

Her mother wouldn't have any of it though, despite Regina's pleas for her to quiet down and let her make her own decision, so Leopold eventually left, clearly upset by her mother's rejection of the thought, and Regina felt her heart breaking for the man. He wanted to give his daughter what she desired, and after the scare the horse had, Regina had a feeling Snow was leery of horses right now, and probably needed someone to encourage her, to tell her that it would be okay… other than the nanny – Johanna – or her father himself. It was normal.

As Regina watched Leopold ride away from the manor home, Regina could only glare at the woman. "Why did you do that?" she asked. "You hurt him, mother."

"You deserve more than the life of a stable girl!" her mother told her. "I want more for you than to simply be a servant like I was."

"Mother, you worked very hard to get to where you were," Regina agreed. "But what about what I want? Why can't you let me live my own life?" It wasn't fair – she was an adult now. Surely, it was time for her to leave the nest?

Her mother sighed. "You just do not understand, Regina. I want you to be able to have power. Is that so wrong?"

"But power isn't worth anything if you're not happy, mother," Regina replied. "I would be happy living the life of a riding instructor. Besides, you heard King Leopold, he said I would live the royal life, just without the power." Why wasn't that good enough for her mother? Why wasn't anything other than being a complete dictator good enough for her?

Her mother simply shook her head, walking off without another word.

Regina sighed and looked up at the ceiling. This was her one chance to get away from her mother, to start a new life – one where she controlled her own destiny. She loved her mother to pieces, don't get her wrong, after all, it had been Cora who had hired Daniel to begin with, but… the woman could be suffocating sometimes.

"You really want to go, don't you?" her father suddenly asked.

Regina looked at him and nodded slowly. "Yes daddy. I did…"

Henry sighed, looking at her. "Then you go for it. Only you can create your happy ending."

"But Daddy, she'll know," Regina replied. And if Cora found out that she was leaving, there would be hell to pay.

"Regina, if you want to be happy, you have to go make yourself happy. You mustn't be scared," her father said.

Regina didn't want to think about it, but she knew he was right. It was a scary thought – running from her mother, but would be good for her. She and Daniel could start a new life, without having to hide their love.

She would go. That night.

* * *

It was dark when she rose from her bed, quickly moving to the stables once she'd determined that her mother and father were sleeping. Daniel was awake, sitting outside the door, looking up at the stars.

"Daniel!" she hissed, gripping her cloak tight. "We need to go. Now!"

"Regina? What's wrong?" he asked, following her as she hurried to get the horses.

"I can't stay here anymore, Daniel. The king was here earlier. He offered me a job as the princess's riding instructor. I can't turn that down."

Daniel stared and nodded at her.

"I had a feeling this would happen…" a cold voice said from behind them. Regina's heart sank. Oh Gods.

"Mother…" she said carefully. "Please let me go. Please."

"Why would I do that, darling? You're going to be queen one day."

"I don't want to be queen, and King Leopold doesn't want me to be his king!" she countered, recalling the conversation they'd had with Leopold hours earlier. This wasn't fair.

"No… you don't want to be queen because of this boy, do you?" Cora said, stepping closer, glaring at Daniel. "You are not good enough for my daughter.

"I love him, mother. And he loves me."

"I'll care for Regina, forever."

Her mother simply scoffed. "What can you offer her? You're nothing but a stable boy."

"Don't say that to him!" Regina said, growing angrier with each passing moment. "Mother, why can't I be happy with whatever I do in my life?"

Normal mothers wanted their children to be happy. Cora only wanted Regina to have power.

"Because I want you to have a life that I couldn't!" Cora shot back, reaching toward Daniel.

Regina stared. She knew what was going to happen. "NO!" she shouted, leaping in front of Daniel, her mother's hand plunging into her chest.

"Regina, what are you doing?!" her mother shouted, staring in horror.

"I love Daniel, mother. He loves me. I won't let you hurt him," she gasped out, her mother's grip tight against her heart. She'd never had this happen before, and she wasn't sure she wanted to feel it happen again.

"Stop this nonsense about love, Regina. Love is weakness."

"It's not!" she snapped. "True love is the most powerful magic of all. Not even you can stop it!"

Her mother grunted, tugging, hand still tight around Regina's heart, and the young woman gasped. "Please don't do it mother."

"I have to."

"No!" she heard Daniel say from behind her. His hand gripped hers tight as he pulled her back for a kiss.

The kiss did something. She'd felt a sort of power shoot out, but she had no idea what happened. Just that Cora was gone.

"Where'd she go?" Daniel asked, staring at the place Cora had been only seconds before.

"I… I don't know…" she whispered. "But let's not worry about it. Let's go."

Regina never noticed the imp hiding in a stall, nor the mirror that had vanished with her mother.


	3. Chapter 3

"Regina?" Snow murmured as she knocked on her friend's door. "Can we talk?"

Regina looked up, her small daughter, Cora, on her lap. "Of course we can Snow… come on in."

Snow smiled gratefully and closed the door behind her, letting out a sigh of relief to be in a place of sanctuary. If there was always one place in the castle that she knew she could go to and have someone to talk with, where that person wouldn't try to tell her it was wrong to think what she was, it was anywhere Regina was, and especially her bedroom, where the door could be closed.

"How was the meeting with Prince James and King George?" Regina asked.

The eighteen year old scowled and dropped onto Regina and Daniel's bed. "Terrible," she replied, running her hands through her hair. "He's arrogant, cocky, and… everything that's so _wrong_ to be!"

She didn't want to marry him, but her father was insisting. King George's kingdom was hurting for money, and, while Snow felt pity for the peasants that must have been feeling the worst of the lack of money, she wanted to make her own choice in life – like Regina had done.

"Oh sweetheart…" she heard Regina say, before feeling her arms wrap around her. "I'm sorry…"

"I don't want to marry him," Snow mumbled into Regina's shoulder. "I don't. I want to be like you… I want to find _my_ true love…"

"Then find him, Snow," Regina said.

"How?" she whispered. "How, Regina? Father won't listen to me, and King George's kingdom is so weak… marrying me will give them the money they need to go on."

But Regina shook her head, taking her hands. "Snow, marriage is useless unless you love that person. You do not love Prince James. Why would you want to marry him?"

"Because being good and kind is what my mother taught me," Snow replied, unable to think of anything else to say.

Her mentor and friend merely raised an eyebrow. "Snow… you can be good without marrying James."

Snow felt anguish and confusion as her mind and heart competed over Regina's words. She wanted to find Prince Charming, the one that would make powerful magic, like Daniel and Regina, or her parents… but she also knew that her job as a princess was to make sure that those who lived in her kingdom were well taken care of…

But should her happiness be the price?

"I think you and I need to go for a ride," Regina said, squeezing her hand. "Come on. Get your gear on."

Snow nodded. Riding was when she did her best thinking, and with Regina there to give her advice, Snow knew that she would have her final answer, her final decision, by the time they got back to the palace.

The princess stood, going into her bedroom to change. "Johanna?" she called. "Can you bring me my riding gear?"

"Of course, Princess," her faithful friend said, going to the closet and beginning to pull out what Snow had requested. Snow didn't like to use the word 'maid' when it came to Johanna, because the woman was more like a mother figure or friend to her.

When the last buckle was done up, Snow smiled at the woman. "Record time, Johanna. Soon I'll be able to race Regina in how quickly we can get changed."

Johanna chuckled. "Perhaps one day, but with my getting older…"

"Johanna, don't say such things," Snow told her.

The older woman gave her a kind smile. "Enjoy your ride, Princess."

"Thanks Johanna. We'll be back tonight."

* * *

Snow sighed, not really sure where they were riding, but she didn't really care. The air was giving her a lot to think on, and she knew she had to listen to her heart more than anything – Regina was right. There were other princesses in the land that could marry James, someone that might actually like him… if that was possible.

"So what exactly did he do?" she heard Regina ask, shaking Snow from her thoughts.

The young woman rolled her eyes. "Where do I start?"

"From the beginning. When he got to the castle," Regina urged gently.

She snorted, unladylike. "He reached to kiss my lips, but I only allowed him to kiss my cheek. Then, he decided to brag about all of the things he'd done – the monsters he's slayed, things like that," Snow sighed. "It was all about him – he wasn't even interested in anything I had to say."

"Then you shouldn't marry him. A marriage is built on mutual communication and trust Snow. If he didn't care about what you had to say during one meeting, imagine what it'd be like having to stay married to him for… well, the rest of your lives," Regina said. "Look at Daniel and I."

Snow nodded slowly. Regina was right. Something like that wouldn't be right. She wouldn't be happy – which was what her parents wanted for her.

"But Regina, how can I know who my true love is?" Snow asked. "You were lucky. You were, you _are_ free…"

"I wasn't, though. Not from my mother's reign…"

Snow looked at Regina curiously. "What?"

The other woman sighed. "When your father came to our home asking if I wanted to be your riding instructor, my mother originally turned him away. Daniel and I… were going to run away but she tried to stop us. We argued, and she attempted to take my… my heart…"

"What?!" Snow gasped in horror as she stared at her mentor. "Your heart? How is that possible?" She'd never heard of anything like that before.

Regina nodded. "Yes… it's very dark, very powerful magic. My mother wasn't the nicest woman."

"'Wasn't'?" Snow asked, questioning the use of the past tense phrase. "What happened to her?"

"Daniel kissed me when she tried to take my heart. Something happened, magic, or power, something, flew out of us and it made my mother disappear. I don't know what happened, or how, but that's how I was able to get to the palace and teach you how to ride…"

Snow stared at the woman in complete horror. "I'm so sorry Regina. If I'd known that I wouldn't have begun complaining about James…"

"Snow," Regina said. "You have every right to say how you feel, especially with me, okay?" If you don't like James, you have every right to say it. It isn't healthy to hide your feelings. True love is something you need to find. It can't be brought to you. It can't be forced. James isn't your true love."

"You can tell?" Snow whispered, unconsciously gripping the reins tighter.

Regina nodded. "Yes. I can. I can tell you're not happy. When you first meet your true love well… it's like your stomach ties up in knots, and you just feel… happy. Blissful. From what you said… James didn't make you feel that way."

Snow shook her head. "He didn't," she admitted.

"You have to make your own choice, Snow. You have to make your own happiness, regardless of what you parents feel."

"I don't know if I can, Regina… I'm not strong like you," Snow said. She wasn't a fighter. She wasn't strong. She was tied to her duties as a princess but… she so wanted to be free and able to choose her path, like Regina was saying.

"You are, Snow. I know it. Look in your heart. What do _you_ want to do?"

She didn't even have to think about her next words.

"I want to find my own Prince Charming."

"Then I'll help you find him," Regina said. "I promise. I'll talk to your father if I have to."

Snow smiled gratefully. "Really? Oh Regina, thank you."

Her heart felt lighter as she and Regina kept riding along the trail. She felt happy – happier than she'd been in days.

She was going to do something for herself.

"Dammit, no! Get back here!" a man shouted suddenly, a sheep bursting through the trees, with a shepherd following close behind it.

Snow gasped as her horse bucked, startled by the sheep and the man, but Snow was startled herself.

The man looked exactly like Prince James. But there was no chance that this could be Prince James, right?

Snow watched as she sheep slowed, then stopped, and the man let out an annoyed grunt, before looking up at the two women.

"Princess Snow White. I apologize," he said, bending to his knee.

Snow gave him a small smile, looking at Regina with a flicker of shock. The older woman returned the look.

"What's your name, stranger?" Snow asked softly.

"I am David, a shepherd, your highness," the man replied.

Snow frowned, getting off the horse. "Do you know if a man named Prince James?"

"I know of him, yes. This is his kingdom…"

Oh dear. They'd ridden that far?

"You look exactly like him," Snow murmured. "But how is that possible if you're a shepherd and he's King George's son?"

The man – David – shook his head. "I'm not sure… perhaps my mother knows. Our farm is not too far from here."

Snow nodded. "Yes… perhaps your mother does know. I would not mind talking to her, if that is alright?"

"Why wouldn't it be? You're Princess Snow White, after all."

"Right," the young woman replied, clearing her throat awkwardly as she got back onto her horse.

Her stomach was doing flip-flops. Just like Regina said.


	4. Chapter 4

Snow slid from her horse as they arrived on at a small far, an older woman working outside. She smiled a little. It seemed peaceful around here… much more calm than the palace and the outskirts.

"Mother, we have visitors," she heard David say to the woman, who stood, turning to him, her eyes widening when she saw Snow.

"Princess Snow White… it's an honor to have you here," the woman said, bowing a little.

Snow gave her a kind smile. "Not as much of an honor as it is to be here, ma'am… but I do have some questions for you, if that's okay?"

"Yes… yes of course," the woman said. "My name is Ruth. Please, come in."

"My name is Regina. I'm Snow's riding instructor," Regina said as they followed Ruth and David into the small cottage. While it was a far cry from the palace, or even from Regina's childhood home, it was clear to Snow that Ruth had done her best to make it feel like a home.

In Snow's opinion, she had done a very good job.

"It's very nice to meet you both. Would you like something to drink?" Ruth asked with a small smile.

"Some water, please," Snow said softly as Regina nodded, requesting the same.

"David, would you get that, please?" Ruth said as she took a seat in a free chair. Her son nodded and went back outside, "What is it I can help you with, Princess Snow?"

"Well…" the young woman said slowly, unsure how to breech the question. "I don't know if you've heard… but my father and King George are making plans for me to marry Prince James. We met yesterday and well… I couldn't help but notice that your son David looks nearly identical to him."

The woman's face paled, and Snow frowned a little, wondering what exactly she'd said to cause that sort of reaction. She then nodded. "Yes… I know. When David comes back in, I'll tell you why that is."

Ah, so there _was_ a reason behind this.

She looked at Regina, who gave her a concerned look, before David re-entered the cottage, handing them the cups of water.

"Sit down, son. There's something you need to know…" Ruth said softly.

David looked at his mother, eyes widening slightly. "Is everything alright, mother?"

Ruth nodded. "I just… have to tell you something you need to know."

"What is it?" he asked, taking a seat next to Snow.

"David, the truth is… you have a brother," Ruth said. "When I was pregnant, we made a deal with an imp… we were so close to losing the farm that we didn't know what else to do. So James went with King George, and you stayed with us."

Snow gasped. "So James isn't really George's son?"

Ruth shook her head. "No. By birth he is mine."

"I need some air," David suddenly said, standing up quickly and leaving the room.

Snow felt bad about forcing the woman into admitting something so horrible and shocking. She knew she needed to do something in order to make amends, so she stood up. "I'm… going to see if he's alright."

As the door closed behind her, she heard Regina speak – not to her, but to Ruth.

"Don't worry Ruth… Snow is the kindest, most gentle woman I know. She will not cause your son more distress."

Snow smiled a little as she leaned against the door, trying to find David.

"David?" she asked, slowly making her way to him when she spotted him near the pens where the sheep were.

His head shot up, looking at her. His eyes were tinted red, and Snow could tell he'd been crying… she couldn't blame him, really. Something like that must have been… unnerving, shocking…

"Are you alright?" she asked softly.

"I… I don't know. I think so…" he replied softly. "I'm sorry for walking out on you. It was rude of me."

"Don't apologize. I understand. Shock makes people act on impulse… I don't know what I would do if I found out that I had a brother or sister in another kingdom…" Snow said, leaning against the post. "But I do feel bad… that I had to be the one to alert you to his existence."

He shook his head. "Don't… please don't. I needed to find out eventually… and if he was bothering you then…" he only shrugged a little.

Snow gave him a kind smile. "It's funny… even though you're brothers, I don't feel like you're bothering me."

"Guess it's the way we were raised… my mother taught me to respect women. Not that there are many around here," he said with a sheepish smile.

Snow laughed a little. "You're funny, David…"

The man managed a small smile. "Thanks. You're too kind, Snow White."

"Just call me Snow," she replied. "I don't need anything fancy."

"Alright then… Snow."

He reached for her hand, and Snow allowed him to take it, smiling warmly at him. He brought the back of her hand up to his mouth, kissing it softly, and Snow's face went red, her stomach in a knot once again.

She knew at that moment, she was falling in love with David the Shepherd.

* * *

"I love him."

The words tumbled from Snow's mouth so fast, Regina wasn't sure if she understood properly… but when the words sunk in, Regina knew she had.

Snow White the princess was in love with a shepherd. She had followed her heart and allowed love to be the primary thought. It made Regina smile, but it also worried her. Leopold had promised a large amount of money to George's kingdom, and he was a very determined man… however, Regina knew that true love would win in the end… she just had to remind Snow of that.

"You have to tell your father," Regina told her gently. "Otherwise you'll never be able to be together and you'll end up in a loveless marriage with Prince James." Regina did not want that for Snow at all – the girl was like a daughter to her after all. To see her be stuck in a loveless marriage would be awful.

"I know… I know I do Regina it's just… what if he doesn't agree to it? What if he forces me to marry James?"

"Snow, he didn't force me to marry him, even though he'd been looking for months to give you a mother, did he?" Regina asked. She knew though, that Leopold _had_ been planning on asking for her hand in marriage until Snow had told him she simply wanted a riding instructor.

"But I'm his daughter. His heiress."

"And?" Regina questioned. "He wants you happy, Snow. You can't deny that. But at some point, you have to put your own needs ahead of your father's. You are no puppet."

"Yes I know… I'm just a little.. nervous about bringing it up to father. David is a shepherd."

"But do you care?"

She shook her head. "No! Not at all! I love him. I just want to be with him, whether we live on his mother's farm or… or if we live here in the palace. I'm worried about Father's reaction."

Regina smiled, relieved at what she was saying. "Now, come. Let's go tell your father. I will defend you if he says anything."

The girl gave her a nervous smile. "Okay. Let's go."

Regina resisted the urge to take Snow's had as they went downstairs, reminding herself that the woman next to her was just that – a young woman. No longer the nervous little girl afraid to get on a horse after her accident, but a mature, beautiful woman, who deserved the same happiness she herself had.

"Father?"

"Ah, my darling. Is everything alright?" he asked, looking between Regina and Snow. The woman could read something in his eyes, but she wasn't sure what it was.

"Fine… but I need to talk to you. I don't want to marry James," Snow said, kneeling in front of him. "Please don't make me marry him."

Regina stood behind Snow, looking at Leopold while the girl wasn't watching. If he forced her to marry James, Regina would quit. She would not allow Snow to be unhappy like that.

"You don't?" Leopold asked, standing up. "Why not?"

"I… I don't like him, let alone love him, and I… I want to be able to find my own true love. True love isn't something that can always be found in an arranged marriage," Snow explained. "You and mother were lucky… but I don't believe I will be, with James."

Regina saw the way Leopold looked at Snow. Deep, haunting, thinking about the words tumbling from her mouth.

"You already know who you want to marry, don't you?" Leopold finally asked.

Snow nodded hesitantly, and Regina stepped over, ready to defend if need be. "I do, father."

Leopold let out a heavy sigh, going over to his daughter. "Stand up, dear."

The ebony haired young woman stood, looking nervously at her father.

"You may marry this man… I suppose I can just give George the gold. I'm sure he can find another bride for James."

"You mean it? Oh father, thank you so much!" Snow said, leaping at the man and hugging him tight. "You will love him father. He is good, and kind, and his mother is the sweetest woman…"

"Who is this man?"

"His name is David… I met him when Regina and I were horseback riding a couple days ago. He's… he's a shepherd."

"My daughter? Marrying a shepherd?"

"Your majesty, please," Regina said. "She loves him. I saw how they were around each other. It's just like you and Queen Eva must have been. It was like watching Daniel and I when we were young. It's true love… and that is the most powerful force in the world."

Leopold let out another heavy sigh. "Happiness is all I want for you, Snow. You're sure you love this… shepherd?"

"I am."

"Then… by all means, you may marry him."

"Thank you for trusting me," Snow whispered, hugging him.

Regina smiled as she looked on, knowing that Snow would finally get to live Happily Ever After.


End file.
